The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present teachings and may not constitute prior art.
Fastener clips can be used to retain two components together. For example, fastener clips can be used to retain an automotive door or trim panel to an automotive doorframe or support surface. The fastener clips can engage with a doghouse assembly in or on the door panel and can be inserted through an opening in the doorframe to retain the panel on the doorframe. To reduce liquid, debris, and noise from entering into the cabin of the vehicle, a seal can be utilized around the opening in the doorframe. A two-piece clip arrangement is typically utilized wherein a hard clip and a separate relatively soft seal member are used to retain the door panel to the doorframe and provide a seal against the doorframe. The two pieces can be assembled manually or with automation on the assembly line. The use of two pieces, however, requires an extra step for the assembling of the door panel to the doorframe. Additionally, the use of two separate pieces may result in the pieces being separated or lost during the assembly process, requiring rework or resulting in a door panel attached to a doorframe without the desired sealing against the doorframe. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a single-piece fastener that incorporates both the clip and the seal into a single component.
The doorframe can be made of sheet metal or other materials and various portions of the doorframe may have varying thicknesses. The differing thicknesses of the doorframe can require the use of different clips on the same doorframe to provide a desired sealing function against the doorframe along with desired retention. The use of differing clips on the same doorframe requires the stocking and supplying of at least two separate and distinct fasteners. Additionally, the use of differing fasteners may result in the wrong fastener being inadvertently inserted into a portion of the doorframe for which it is not designed. Thus, it would be advantageous if a single fastener could be utilized that can accommodate the differing thicknesses of the doorframe while providing the desired sealing and retention functions.
A fastener according to the present teachings includes a clip of a first material having a first portion configured to be secured to a panel and a second portion configured to be inserted into an opening in a frame and be retained therein. The clip includes a radially outwardly extending umbrella disposed between the first and second portions. The umbrella has opposite first and second surfaces with a sidewall extending therebetween. The fastener includes a sealing member of a second material different from the first material. The sealing member is attached to at least one of the first surface, the second surface and the sidewall of the umbrella. The sealing member includes at least one axially extending rib that is operable to form a seal around an opening in a frame to which the fastener is inserted. The flexibility of the umbrella and the sealing member can compensate for varying thickness of the frame. The sealing member can be attached to the umbrella by thermal bonding in an overmolding process. Thermal bonding of the sealing member to the clip forms a convenient single-piece fastener that can be used to secure an automotive door panel to an automotive doorframe and form a seal around the opening in the doorframe.
A fastener according to the present teachings can include post that extends axially between a pair of resilient legs. The post can include a pair of radially outwardly extending projections that are aligned with the legs. The projections can limit the radially inward deformation of the legs when the fastener is being inserted into an opening.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the claims.